rainbow_magic_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Bella the Bunny Fairy (episode transcript)
(scene opens with Kirsty looking at the sky) Kirsty: Isn't this a perfect day for a party? Rachel: Yeah. Kirsty: (voice over) We're getting ready for an Easter party for Jane, Mr. and Mrs. Dillon's five-year-old daughter. The Dillons live down the street from me. Rachel: There are some great places to hide eggs here. Jane and her friends will love the Easter egg hunt! Kirsty: I know. It'll be so much fun. Rachel: Uh, how many kids are invited to the party? Kirsty: Six. Rachel: Whew! That's good. I tend to get kind of nervous when looking after little kids. I'm glad only six kids were invited and not ten or eleven. Kirsty: Mr. and Mrs. Dillon are so glad that we're helping out! They've been friends with my parents for a long time, and Jane is a really sweet little girl. (whispers) Do you think we'll find another one of the missing fairy pets today, Rachel? Rachel: I hope so. Let's keep our eyes open! Kirsty: (voice over) Rachel and I have a special secret. We're best friends with fairies! Whenever there's trouble in Fairyland, we're always happy to help. But trouble usually means that the evil Jack Frost and his goblins are up to no good. This time, Jack Frost is really angry because he doesn't have a pet of his own. He kidnapped the seven magical pets belonging to the Pet Fairies! The pets were taken to his ice castle, but the mischievous animals escaped into the human world. When Jack Frost realized that they escaped, he sent his goblins to capture the pets and bring them back. Without their magical pets, the pet Fairies can't help pets in the human world that are lost or in danger. Rachel and I have to find all the fairy pets before the goblins do. (Kirsty and Rachel start hiding the eggs) Kirsty: Well, we're off to a good start. Katie the Kitten Fairy was really happy when we returned her magic kitten, Shimmer. Maybe we'll find Bella the Bunny Fairy's pet today. (Just then, a little girl comes out of the back door) Jane: Hi, Kirsty! Hi, Rachel! Kirsty: Hey, Jane! Jane: My friends are coming to the party, Kirsty! We're going to have an Easter egg hunt, and then Mommy and Daddy are giving me a special Easter present! Kirsty: You're so lucky, Jane. Mrs. Dillon: Jane, let's go get the presents ready for your guests. I think Rachel and Kirsty are busy! Mr. Dillon: It's really nice of you girls to help out. There's so much to do. Would you like to see Jane's Easter present? Kirsty: Oh, yes, please! Rachel: I would love to see it. (The girls follow Mr. Dillon into the garage and see a cardboard box sitting on a workbench. They look in the box and see a black rabbit nestled on a bed of straw) Rachel: (gasps) It...it's a real live bunny! Awwww, it's so cute! Kirsty: I think Jane will love it. Mr. Dillon: Yes, she will. She's been pestering us for a rabbit for a long time. Now that it's Easter, we decided that it would be a perfect time to surprise her with one. Rachel: We'd better finish hiding the eggs. The guests will be here soon! Thanks for showing us the surprise, Mr. Dillon. (Quickly, the girls hide the remaining eggs) Rachel: I sure hope that these kids are more well-behaved than the last ones I looked after. Kirsty: Really? Rachel: Yeah. The last time I held an Easter party for little kids, one of them launched eggs that we were supposed to dye like cannonballs, another one hung on my back screaming "Giddyup, horsey!", and two other kids pulled on my arms like I was the rope in a tug of war. I ended up with a huge headache, sore shoulders, and yolk all over my hair. It was a disaster. I sure hope the kids at this party aren't so bratty, or I'm gonna be in big trouble. Kirsty: Oh, I think these kids are more well-behaved, even though they might run around like lunatics trying to find some eggs. Rachel: I'm glad you came to help me, Kirsty. Trying to control a zoo of five-year-olds by myself can sometimes be pretty stressful. (Just as Kirsty hides the last egg, she hears the front doorbell ring) Kirsty: The guests are here! Rachel: Oh, boy. These kids better behave, or I'm going home. (When the six kids arrive, the Easter egg hunt begins) Mrs. Dillon: All right, kids? Are you ready to hunt for some eggs? Little Kids: Yeah! Mrs. Dillon: Allrightie then! Ready, set, go! (The little kids dash around the garden, looking for eggs) Jane: I found one! Kirsty: Great job, Jane! Go, go, go! Find those eggs! (The little kids run around, squealing and laughing and finding eggs around the backyard) Kirsty: Looks like they're having a lot of fun. Rachel: Wow, thank goodness we're watching from the patio. I don't want to get trampled over by a bunch of rambunctious kids who are trying to find eggs. (Suddenly, a little girl in a yellow dress finds something) Girl: Oh my gosh! Kirsty! Rachel! Look! Come here! (Kirsty and Rachel run over to the girl, who is kneeling down in front of a tree, peering at the trunk) Kirsty: What is it? Girl: I think I just saw the Easter Bunny! (The girls stare at her, confused) Kirsty: The Easter Bunny? Rachel: Where? (The girl points to a hole in the tree trunk) Girl: It came out of there, but then it popped back in again. Kirsty: How do you know it was the Easter Bunny? Girl: Because it was bright pink! (Rachel and Kirsty look at each other in surprise. Rachel looks more closely at the hole in the tree) Rachel: (voice over) Oh my gosh! I can see the faintest glimmer of fairy magic! (Kirsty sends the little girl off to look for more eggs. Rachel nudges Kirsty to get her attention) Rachel: Kirsty! Look! (Kirsty turns her head to see the shimmering, magical haze in front of the tree trunk) Kirsty: (gasps) Oh my gosh! Fairy magic! Rachel, do you think... (Suddenly, they are interrupted by a little boy) Boy: Hey! I think I saw the Easter Bunny, too! (The girls run over to the boy) Kirsty: Where did you see it? Boy: I saw it in that shrub over there. (The girls take a closer look and see a lilac-colored rabbit sitting under a shrub. As Kirsty moves the leaves out of the way, the rabbit disappears in a glittering cloud of purple sparkles) Kirsty: (whispering) Whoa! This is definitely fairy magic! The bunny must be one of the fairy pets! Rachel: Yeah, I bet the rabbit must belong to Bella the Bunny Fairy! (Suddenly, the girls see that all seven little kids have gathered around, wanting to see the bunny) Girl #2: Where did the bunny go? Kirsty: I don't know. Why don't you go and look for eggs until we find out? Jane: No! We want to find the Easter Bunny! Rachel: Uh, Kirsty and I can find it on our... Boy #2: We want the Easter Bunny! Rachel: Uh, yeah, you want to see the bunny, but I'm sure it'll... Girl #3: We want the Easter Bunny! Rachel: Okay, okay, I know, but, just leave us alone and... Kids: We want the Easter Bunny! We want the Easter Bunny! Rachel: Kirsty, these kids are getting ugly! We gotta do something to distract them! Kirsty: All right, kids. If you want to look for the Easter Bunny, go ahead. Kids: Yay! (The little kids run around the yard, looking for the bunny) Rachel: (sighs) See what I mean, Kirsty? Little kids can be really bratty and demanding. Kirsty: I know. These kids may seem cute and well-behaved, but when they saw that bunny, they became pretty rowdy. Anyway, we have to find the rabbit and give it back to Bella. Luckily, I don't see any goblins around! I wonder where the bunny is now? (Suddenly, Rachel sees something) Rachel: Kirsty! Look at the picnic table! (The girls see a swirl of golden sparkles hovering over the party food. They rush to the picnic table and see the magic bunny sitting next to a big plate of salad, nibbling on a carrot. But before the girls can do anything, Jane spots the rabbit, too) Jane: There it is! I saw it! I saw it! I saw the Easter Bunny! (The little kids run toward the table) Jane: Can we pet it? Rachel: Be careful, Jane. We don't want you to scare the bunny. Jane: Oh, I'll be careful. I promise I will. (Jane steps up to the table and gently strokes the rabbit's head) Jane: (sighs) Isn't it cute? I wish I had my very own bunny! Kirsty: We'd better get the rabbit before Mr. and Mrs. Dillon come back out. I don't know how we'll explain a yellow bunny! Rachel: Leave that to me. (Rachel turns to the kids) Rachel: The bunny seems pretty tired. We'd better take it home now. Jane: Bye-bye, bunny! Kids: Bye-bye, Easter Bunny! (The little kids dash off to search for more eggs) Kirsty: I'll tell the Dillons we have to run home for something. (Kirsty runs into the house. When she comes back outside, the girls carry the bunny around the house. They go out through the side gate and close it carefully behind them) Rachel: How are we gonna keep the bunny safe until Bella the Bunny Fairy gets here? Kirsty: She can't be that far away, but maybe we can use the fairy dust in our magic lockets to take the bunny back to Fairyland ourselves. (Suddenly, the girls hear the sound of goblins chuckling. They look up to see Newton, Edison, and Leonardo sitting on the branch of a large oak tree, waiting for them) Rachel: (gasps) Oh no! It's the goblins! Kirsty: Let's get outta here! (The girls run along the path. Suddenly, they fall into a large hole) Kirsty: Whoa! (The girls land at the bottom, which is covered in leaves) Kirsty: Wh-what happened? Rachel: I think the goblins must've dug this hole and covered it with leaves. They set a trap and we walked into it! (The goblins peer down at the girls and cackle gleefully) Edison: Ha ha ha! We caught both the magic bunny and those two pesky girls! Newton: Talk about a bonus! (As the girls get back up, the goblins peer down the hole. Edison reaches down and snatches the magic rabbit) Rachel: Hey! Give us that bunny back! Edison: Come and get it! (The goblins rush off laughing) Kirsty: We can't let them get away! We gotta find a way out of this hole and chase after the goblins! Rachel: But...how are we gonna do that? This hole is a little too deep for us to climb out. (Suddenly, they hear something) Voice: Kiri bani kiri bani himawari bani! Kirsty: Whoa, did you hear that? Rachel: I did! I think a fairy must be coming to help us! (They hear the fairy spell again) Voice: Kiri bani kiri bani himawari bani! (The girls look up to see Bella the Bunny Fairy surfing through the air towards them on a large green oak leaf) Bella: Hang on, girls. I'm coming! Kirsty: It's Bella the Bunny Fairy! Rachel: We're so glad to see you, Bella. But I think the goblins ran off with your bunny. We're sorry. Bella: Well, don't worry! I know Misty is around here somewhere, but those goblins haven't gone too far. I'll have you girls out of there in two twitches of a bunny's nose! Kirsty: How are you gonna do that? Bella: Well, since fairies are small enough to climb out of traps, I'm going to turn you into fairies! (Bella waves her wand and casts her spell) Bella: ''Kiri bani kiri bani himawari bani! ''Turn into fairies! (Kirsty and Rachel turn into fairies) Rachel: (giggles) Wow! Great idea, Bella! Kirsty: We can fly easily out of this hole! (The girls fly out of the hole and join Bella) Kirsty: How are we gonna find the goblins? (Suddenly, they hear voices shouting across the yard) Rachel: Whoa! What was that? Bella: I think we better follow the source of that sound. (Bella swoops through the air toward the front of the house. Kirsty and Rachel follow her. Just then, they see the goblins crouched behind some bushes under an open window, arguing fiercely. Newton is holding Misty) Bella: There's my bunny! Girls, we have to save her! (The goblins don't notice Bella or the girls, as they're too busy arguing) Newton: You do it! Edison: No, you do it! Newton: I'm not climbing up there! I might fall and get hurt! Edison: Sheesh, you're such a coward! Rachel: What are they arguing about? (Suddenly, Kirsty sees a big basket of chocolate Easter eggs on an open kitchen window) Kirsty: Look! You know how greedy the goblins are. They want those chocolate eggs! (Under the window, there is a wooden trellis with roses growing on it. Edison decides to climb up the trellis, but it sways slightly as soon as he gets on it. He nervously jumps off of it) Newton: What's the matter with you? You're such a scaredy-cat! Edison: I am not! Bella: Oh, poor Misty! She's shaking with fear. Kirsty: Why can't she just disappear, like she did before? Bella: Sadly, Misty can't disappear if someone's holding her or if she's scared. We have to figure out a way to get her back! (Rachel looks at the basket of chocolate eggs. In the middle of it sits a blue toy bunny, which looks a lot like Misty. She immediately gets an idea) Rachel: Hey, Bella, I think there might be a way to get Misty back! Can you turn Kirsty and me back into humans? Bella: Okay. (Bella waves her wand and casts her spell) Bella: ''Kiri bani kiri bani himawari bani! ''Turn back into humans! (Kirsty and Rachel turn back into humans) Rachel: (whispering) We need to go inside the house. (Rachel goes over to the side gate as Kirsty and Bella follow. She opens it as Bella hides in her pocket. Then the girls walk into the backyard, where the little children are still looking for eggs. Mr. and Mrs. Dillon are putting plates on the picnic table) Rachel: Excuse me, Mrs. Dillon, but is it okay if I borrow the blue bunny from the Easter egg basket in the kitchen? I promise I'll return it. Mrs. Dillon: Oh, um...Yes, Rachel. You may have it. Rachel: Thank you! (Kirsty and Rachel go into the kitchen. Rachel peeks out the window and see the goblins still arguing down below. She picks up the blue toy bunny and taps the basket a little, which knocks some of the chocolate eggs out. The eggs tumble to the ground outside the window) Rachel: That'll keep the goblins busy for a few minutes. (Kirsty looks out over the windowsill and sees that the goblins have pounced on the chocolate eggs and are wolfing them down) Rachel: Let's head back outside. (The girls walk out of the house, through the side gate, and over to the hole in the path that the goblins have made) Rachel: Kirsty, can you cover the hole with twigs and leaves like the goblins did? Kirsty: Sure. (Kirsty pulls some fallen branches over the hole) Rachel: What we need now is a long piece of string. Can you help us, Bella? Bella: Of course! (Bella waves her wand and casts her spell) Bella: ''Kiri bani kiri bani himawari bani! '' Make a long string appear on the path! (In a shower of sparkles, a long piece of golden string appears on the path. Rachel grabs the string and ties one end of it around the middle of the toy bunny. Kirsty and Bella watch in confusion) Kirsty: What the heck is she up to? (Rachel finishes tying the knot) Rachel: All right, we're all set! Now all we need is Misty's help to make my plan work! Bella: Tell me what Misty has to do. Rachel: We need her to escape from the goblins for a few minutes. Then we'll try to confuse them with this toy bunny! Kirsty: You mean, we'll make the goblins think the toy is Misty? But to do that, Misty will need to... Bella: Oh, no problem! What she needs to do is change color, like she usually does. I'll leave a message for her to tell her what to do. (Bella waves her wand and casts her spell) Bella: ''Kiri bani kiri bani himawari bani! '' Write a message for Misty! (Her wand leaves a glittering trail of bright blue letters, which spell out "TURN BLUE") Rachel: Wow, that's perfect! Bella: Now Misty knows exactly what shade of blue she has to be! (As the words hover in midair, Bella flicks her wand and sends them floating around the side of the house, toward her pet. The girls follow, eager to see what will happen. They hear the goblins still fighting over the chocolate eggs) Newton: That's mine! Give it back! Edison: You've had enough, you greedy guts! Newton: Who are you calling greedy guts? (The girls peek around the side of the house as Bella's message floats toward Misty. Misty reads the message, and her coat turns blue just as Bella's magic message fades in the air. Suddenly, one of the goblins notices that Misty is bright blue) Edison: Hey, what the-?! Look! The bunny just turned blue! What did you do to it, Leo? Leonardo: Uh...Nothing. It's not my fault, really. Newton: Ha ha! If Jack sees that we got a blue bunny instead of a yellow one, you're going to be in big trouble! (As the goblins argue over who was responsible for changing Misty's color, Rachel puts the toy bunny on the ground. She holds onto the other side of the string and turns to Bella) Rachel: Okay, Bella, can you please turn Kristy and me into fairies again? Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts